Sacrifice
by e-Ifrit
Summary: CrossOver Arquivo x La Femme Nikita, Mulder e Scully vão investigar as ações da Section I e acabam encrencados.


Notinha: Cross-Over de Arquivo X e La Femme Nikita

Sacrifice  
by Ifrit

SEDE DO FBI, 10:43

"Scully, prepare-se! vamos investigar um serviço de inteligência 'alternativo'! Nosso vôo sai em quatro horas, vá pra casa e faça malas para quatro dias."

"Mas... Mulder, quer me explicar o que vamos 'investigar' lá? Se é um serviço de inteligência, provavelmente é do governo, e nós também somos, então o que haveria lá para investigar?"

"Scully, presta atenção: nós vamos nos infiltrar no QG deles, eles não sabem que estão sendo investigados. Vamos passar por agentes enviados a título de reforço, e nosso objetivo é saber quais métodos eles utilizam para resolver todos os casos e principalmente, que tipo de ligações eles mantêm."

"Certo, Mulder. E se formos descobertos?"

"Bom, não sei... talvez nos eliminem, como nas séries de TV..."

"Mulder!"

Ele riu da expressão indignada da parceira. Ela por sua vez pegou a bolsa e ia saindo, quando voltou-se para ele:

"Se pensa que estou com medo, é melhor preparar suas duas armas, caro parceiro... nos vemos em duas horas."

Scully saiu e o sorriso se desfez no rosto de Mulder. Algo lhe dizia que iriam entrar em um lugar muito perigoso. Estava considerando pedir a Skinner que o deixasse ir só, não queria que a parceira corresse nenhum risco. Mas acabou cedendo à idéia de que não agüentaria passar quatro dias sem ela. Pegou seu casaco e saiu, tinha que se preparar.

SECTION I, manhã seguinte.

"O nome é Maeki. Foi visto pela última vez em Osaka, onde a família real japonesa sofreu um atentado, 76 horas atrás. O perfil está com Birkoff, duas equipes sairão amanhã às sete, 36 horas para concluir a missão. Isso é tudo."

Operações desligou o monitor e os agentes retiraram-se da mesa, em silêncio. Nesse momento Scully e Mulder chegaramm à sala. Operações chamou a todos de volta, sendo imediatamente atendido. Scully ficou simplesmente admirada com o controle que o homem exercia sobre seus agentes.

"Agentes, quero que conheçam os agentes Federais Fox William Mulder e Dana Katherine Scully. Eles são agentes especiais do FBI, divisão de Washington, e serão nossos reforços na equipe de inteligência. Estarão subordinados apenas a Michael, Madeline e eu, os demais deverão seguir as instruções que forem passadas à risca. Dispensados."

Scully ainda não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo, apesar de Mulder ter explicado diversas vezes o que iriam fazer ali. Mas o que ela realmente não entendia era que, se eles estavam infiltrados, por que esse homem sabia quem eram e de onde vinham? Teve os pensamentos interrompidos pelo mesmo homem, que agora a examinava dos pés à cabeça.

"Agente Dana... Scully. Pelas informações que recebi, seu trabalho é bastante respeitado. Sempre resolve seus casos de maneira limpa, e isso é bom. É extremamente disciplinada, por isso tem facilidade em conseguir e organizar informações de todo o tipo. Temos desde já um objetivo a traçar, por favor, fale com Birkoff e ele passará os atributos da missão." - Operations ainda analisou-a por alguns instantes - "Pode ir."

Scully apenas assentiu, achou melhor não sorrir ou demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Não sabia bem o porque mas, esse lugar, as pessoas, parecia que alí não era permitido sentir ou falar sem ser chamado. Seu bom senso a disse para calar e obedecer, e foi o que fez. Mulder acompanhou o trajeto da parceira com os olhos, ainda estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Tinha a clara impressão de que provas seriam eliminadas, e eles também, mas Skinner parecia tranqüilo, como se aquilo fosse apenas mais um servicinho de vigilância. Mulder encarou Operações com a expressão mais tranqüila que pôde arranjar e esperou suas instruções.

"Agente Mulder, assim como sua parceira, tem facilidade em conseguir informações, mas ao contrário dela seus métodos fogem totalmente às regras."

Mulder preparou-se para ouvir alguma crítica, ou para ser mandado embora dali, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

"Mantenha-se assim, apenas seja mais disciplinado e não terá problemas. Temos um perfil para analisar, Michael o está esperando em sua sala com a prévia. Como eu já havia dito, reporte-se a Michael e ele falará comigo. Dispensado."

Mulder virou-se e saiu. Iria falar com o tal Michael, e integrar-se com o restante da equipe. "isso sim vai ser difícil" - pensou ele. Antes de entrar na sala de Michael, Mulder olhou pelo vidro e viu Scully sentada ao lado de um rapaz, que prestava total atenção. Ela o avistou e lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida, mas não parou o que estava fazendo. Com isso Mulder entrou na sala, e foi recebido por Michael.

"Agente Mulder, eu suponho. Sente-se por favor."

Mulder analisou-o discretamente. Tinha um tom baixo e frio de falar. Sua face parecia de cera, sem expressão alguma. Todas as pessoas alí pareciam ser assim. De repente a porta de ferro se abriu e por ela entrou uma mulher furiosa.

"NÃO POSSO MAIS FAZER ISSO, CANCELE-ME!!!"

Ela jogou as armas sobre a mesa de Michael, que a olhava ainda inexpressivo. Mulder olhou para ela e viu seus olhos vermelhos, ela tinha uma expressão de dor e raiva, quase assassina. Ela esperou que Michael dissesse alguma coisa, mas apenas por algus instantes. Ele se levantou calmamente, pegou as armas e as colocou de volta nas mãos dela, que, resignada, se retirou em silêncio. Mulder encarou Michael confuso.

"Nikita. Às vezes acontece. Ela faz parte da equipe 1." - Michael respondeu ao olhar.

"Mas por que ela pediu que a 'cancelasse'? O que significa?"

"Quer que a eliminemos. Não vou levar seu pedido à Operações. Ela é uma boa agente, não é estratégico."

Mulder ainda estava confuso. Então eles têm o hábito de matar seus agentes? Em que situação isso ocorreria? Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Michael disse.

"Nós cancelamos os agentes indisciplinados, ou que põem em risco a vida de outros ou a segurança da Seção. Vamos pegar o perfil da missão com Birkoff, sairemos amanhã cedo."

Mulder acompanhou Michael, que saía da sala e se dirigia à mesa de Birkoff, onde estava Scully. Ela parecia à vontade com o garoto, que prestava atenção em cada um de seus movimentos. Quando eles chegaram, ele havia acabado de instruí-la a pegar suas armas com Walter na oficina.

"Onde vai, Scully?"

"Depois falamos, Mulder, tenho que ir."

Mulder assentiu, ao receber o olhar dela que dizia 'concorde e fique quieto'. Birkoff olhou para ele e disse:

"Ela foi pegar seus armamentos com Walter. Terá que pegar os seus também, mas antes vamos passar o perfil da missão, não há muito tempo."

Michael acompanhava os movimentos da agente que acabara de sair. Ela estava conversando com Walter, enquanto examinava suas novas armas. Voltou-se para Mulder.

"Você se importa muito com ela. Aceite um conselho: evite que outras pessoas percebam."

Mulder permaneceu em silêncio. Birkoff olhou para ele frio, mas podia-se ver uma sombra de reconhecimento, e alguma cobiça em seus olhos. Os três começaram então a passar o perfil da missão. Enquanto isso, Scully ainda estava na oficina com Walter, que a fazia rir como nunca. Então Nikita entrou na sala, com uma expressão pesada no rosto. Entregou suas armas para inspeção, e Walter não hesitou em perguntar:

"O que houve, doçura?"

Nikita olhou desconfiada para a ruiva, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram sua expressão se suavizou. Ela então se apresentou.

"Meu nome é Nikita. Walter, por acaso já está me traindo?"

Walter olhava as duas, divertido. Jogou um beijo para a loira e piscou para Scully.

"Olá, Nikita, meu nome é Dana, mas a trabalho sou chamada de Scully. Se quiserem eu volto outra hora..."

Walter e Nikita sorriam divertidos. Scully sorriu confusa. Nikita então desfez a confusão.

"Relaxe, não há nada aqui que todos não estejam vendo..."

"Nikita, por que não leva Dana para conhecer a Seção?"

"Claro. Vamos, Dana?"

Scully sorriu e a seguiu. Elas passaram pela mesa de Birkoff e foram observadas pelos três homens. Mulder acompanhou os olhos da parceira até onde conseguiu, e quando se voltou, Michael lhe disse:

"Lembre-se do que lhe falei antes. Não deve deixar que ninguém perceba."

Mulder ficou intrigado. Se ele lhe dissera isso, por que então ele não parava de observar a loira a toda hora?

"Obrigado, Michael, mas se me diz isso, acho que deveria seguir essa instrução também. Não pude deixar de perceber a maneira como olha para a loira."

Michael pareceu surpreso, mas logo se tornou inexpressivo novamente. Ele nada respondeu, apenas dispensou o agente, que estava cheio de perguntas e teorias. Precisava conversar com Scully com urgência. Scully e Nikita saíram da Seção para um café. Nikita parecia sentir-se vigiada, mas logo ficou à vontade. Acabou contando à Scully o que ocorria na Seção. Scully parecia cada vez mais espantada, a cada nova revelação feita. Nikita recomendou que ela não contasse a mais ninguém, pois seria cancelada caso descobrissem algo.

"Ouça, Nikita, então não há jeito de se desligar da Seção, é isso?"

"Sim. Ou somos cancelados ou morremos em missão. Alguns de nós têm o privilégio de morar fora da seção, mas nossas casas são vigiadas. Não podemos ter amigos sob o risco de colocá-los em perigo constante."

"E para quem a Seção trabalha? A quem defende?"

"Dana, Operações age conforme suas proprias conveniências. Não há alguém que ele defenda, a não ser seus interesses."

Scully calou ao ouvir isso. Tinha que falar com Mulder o mais rápido possível.

"Nikita, vamos voltar? eu preciso rever algumas coisas e verificar se meu parceiro conseguiu traçar os perfis do alvo de amanhã..."

"Seu parceiro? Ah sim. Percebi o modo como se olham. Não deixe que percebam, é perigoso."

Scully olhou para ela espantada, mas assentiu. levantaram-se e voltaram para a Seção.

HOTEL BELGRADO, HORAS MAIS TARDE

Mulder estava no sofá anotando algumas coisas quando Scully entrou no quarto. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi um sinal para que ele permanecesse calado. Puxou-o pela mão e o levou até o banheiro. Ele a olhou assustado - "Deus, o que ela está fazendo???" - Ele pensou. Ela tampou a banheira, ligou o chuveiro no máximo e fez sinal para que Mulder fechasse a porta. Ele obedeceu e então ela falou:

"Mulder, quero que preste muita atenção. Não podemos mais ficar nesse lugar, Nikita me contou tudo. Amanhã apenas sete dos 23 agentes que sairão a campo retornarão vivos, e nós não fazemos parte desse grupo. Eles já utilizaram nossos serviços, e como sabemos a localização deles, vão nos eliminar. Já temos as informações que viemos buscar, Mulder, agora precisamos conseguir voltar..."

"Ouça, Scully, eu já sabia, Michael conversou comigo hoje num bar. Nós vamos amanhã, haverá um esquema para nós. Seremos dados como mortos e poderemos retornar a Washington. Nikita também vai, Michael a quer fora da Seção."

"Mas Muder... Nikita me disse que os agentes da Seção são mortos quando não os querem mais lá e..."

"Eles não vão cancelar Nikita, até que ela morra em alguma missão. Michael quer que ela siga livre, ele a ama. Ela provavelmente não sabe disso."

"Mulder, Nikita ama Michael, mas ela me disse que ele é incapaz de amar qualquer coisa."

Scully tinha agora uma expressão preocupada. Será que podiam confiar nesse Michael?

"Scully, nós vamos amanhã, confie em mim. Eu posso te garantir que ele fará o que disse. Ele realmente a ama, quer que ela seja livre, mesmo que sofra as conseqüencias disso depois."

Mulder parou imediatamente de falar. Scully o encarou confusa. Podia ver nos olhos do parceiro algo diferente enquanto ele falava sobre o amor de Michael por Nikita, parecia até que ele falava de sí mesmo e... dela. Sentiu o corpo amolecer, a perspectiva de ser amada por ele lhe parecia tão remota que aquela confissão velada a fez perder a postura. O olhar que Mulder recebeu em seguida foi terno, ela não poderia evitar. Como que encorajado, Mulder abraçou Scully, que sentiu-se segura novamente no mesmo instante. Sim, confiaria nele, afinal. Desligaram o chuveiro, e combinaram que só se falariam por sinais, poderiam haver câmeras e microfones por ali.

A MISSÃO

No dia seguinte todos estavam na van, aguardando a hora de sair. Michael comunicou a Birkoff que havia remanejado o time e que os dois agentes-reforço sairiam a campo também. Birkoff estranhou o posicionamento, mas acatou as ordens sem discutir. Michael fez um sinal para Mulder, que se aproximou. Ele pôs uma pequena moeda na mão de Mulder

"Pressione isso onde eu te falei assim que Nikita terminar sua contagem de tempos. Ela vai contar até 40, quando terão 30 segundos para sair antes da explosão. Por favor, lembre-se de levá-la com vocês, e me sinalize quando estiverem em Washington: 9858."

"Ok."

"Prossiga. Birkoff, limpe a área. Agentes, terão dez segundos para entrar na base. Equipe 1 pelo leste, equipe 2 e 3 pelo oeste e abaixo." - Michael assumiu novamente a postura de comandante da missão. Mulder acompanhou a equipe 1, seguido de Scully. Assim que avistou Nikita, fez um sinal. Ela aproximou-se discretamente.

"O que foi?"

"Nikita, sei que não me conhece mas terá que confiar em mim. Essa missão cancelará 16 agentes e estamos entre eles. Tenho instruções de Michael para escapar com minha parceira e você. Fique por perto e esteja atenta, ok?"

"Mas... Michael? Como sabe que ele está dizendo a verdade?"

"Eu apenas sei. Confie em mim, ok? Ele a quer livre. Seremos dados como mortos, e vamos para Washington. De lá eu o sinalizarei."

Nikita concordou com a cabeça. Deram início à sequência de plantio das bombas. Nikita começou a contar os tempos:

"5... 6..."

Mulder chegou perto de Scully e a alertou. Ela olhou para Nikita, que logo entendeu. Assim que ela terminou a contagem, Mulder correu para o corredor norte, onde havia uma porta-cofre. Pressionou a pequena moeda no rodapé, como Michael havia dito. Nikita puxou-o e à Scully, sabendo tratar-se de uma poderosa bomba de efeito estático. A explosão estourou o rodapé da porta, deixando apenas o espaço necessário para eles passarem. Mulder lembrou-se dos trinta segundos que estavam se esgotando e puxou as duas pelo buraco. Correram até o fim da colina e se protegeram dentro de uma casa velha que havia alí. Ao entrarem, com a pressa, Scully acabou tropeçando e bateu a cabeça.

"Scully, você está bem?"

Mulder a deitou sobre uma manta e verificou se havia se ferido. Felizmente só uma pequena contusão na testa. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Vamos conseguir, Mulder?"

"Sim, Scully, estamos livres."

Mulder olhou para Nikita, que estava quieta, sentada no canto da sala. Ela observava os dois com uma enorme tristeza.

"Nikita, não se preocupe, vamos avisar Michael assim que chegarmos a Washington e tenho certeza de que ele vai se encontrar com você." - Mulder sorriu ao vê-la sorrir em resposta.

Nikita sabia que isso não iria acontecer. Michael não era como ela pensava afinal. Ele dera-lhe a liberdade que tanto queria. Mas jamais ficariam juntos, ela sabia muito bem disso. Teria que aprender a viver novamente, e sem ele.

SECTION I, UM DIA DEPOIS

"Isso é tudo, Michael?"

"Sim."

"Ok. Pode ir."

Michael saiu. Operations olhava fixamente para a porta por onde Michael passou, com uma expressão indecifrável. Caminhou lentamente até o terminal e discou.

"Madeline... cancele-o."

SEDE DO FBI, WASHINGTON, DOIS DIAS DEPOIS

"...e isso é tudo, senhor."

"Muito bem, agentes, tenho certeza de que essas informações irão ajudar-nos a controlar as ações dessa organização. Podem ir."

Os dois saíram. Scully estava pensando em como estaria Nikita naquele momento. Ela ganhou anonimato e proteção do governo, e estava morando alí mesmo em Washington. Parecia feliz com sua nova vida, mas ela e Mulder sabiam que lhe faltava algo muito importante. Mulder havia feito contato com Michael, dizendo que estava tudo bem, e ele disse apenas 'ótimo'. Não mais se falaram depois disso.

"Mulder, você acha que ela ficará bem? E se Michael não vier?"

"Scully, sabemos que Michael não virá. Mas agora ela tem a liberdade, essa era a prova de que ela precisava para saber que Michael a amava de verdade."

"Mulder, você fala como se ele estivesse morto..."

Mulder apenas baixou o olhar. Scully entendeu, haviam coisas naquele lugar das quais era impossível escapar. Olhou para o parceiro e agradeceu aos céus por ter um destino tão bom pela frente, ao lado dele. Pediria a Deus que ajudasse Nikita a se reconstruir e ter uma sorte melhor dalí para a frente.

"Vamos embora, Mulder..."

"Sim, vamos."

APARTAMENTO DE NIKITA, 20:30

Nikita se exercitava, talvez o cansaço a fizesse sentir menos culpada pelo destino de Michael. Às vezes ficava pensando se merecia o que ele havia feito, tantas vezes lhe jogou na cara as coisas que fazia, chamava-o insensível e corrupto, mas agora se arrependia profundamente. Pensou em voltar e ver se poderia saber dele, mas logo desistiu, isso não adiantaria. Sabia que ele havia sido cancelado e ela estava sozinha agora. Talvez nunca mais pudesse amar outra pessoa como a ele. Suspirou desconsolada, quando ouviu o som de seu velho celular, a unica coisa daquele lugar que trouxera consigo.

"Alô..."

"Josephine..."

FIM .


End file.
